Mi peor error
by Rina Uchiha
Summary: Era el día de su boda, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que compartiría su vida con Levi y ademas tenia una gran noticia que darle.. pero al momento de aceptar vivir con ella EL SE NIEGA y dice que ama a Petra. todo eso gracias a una enorme confusión que ayudara a Mikasa y Levi a darse cuenta que por muchos retos su amor es mas grande. Mal Summary lose
1. Chapter 1

Confusión

Comenzó a despertarse, se fregaba los ojos con las manos mientras daba un pesado bostezo.

El día había llegado, rápidamente cuna traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, final mente ella seria suya, y ni el imbécil de su hermano podría molestarlo o decirle que no la abrazara.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, no se molestó en despertarla pues sabía que después de una noche así cualquiera dormiría hasta tarde, pero no eses día ya que luego de comenzar a cepillar sus dientes escucho la alarma y a una Mikasa gritando asustada al ver la hora, reprimió una risa burlona y se limitó a seguir con su tarea.

-Oye tranquila te caerás- final mente hablo después de escuchar rapidísimos pasos obviamente dados por ella.

-No puedo ir más lento, Hanji me matara si llego tarde-contesto rápidamente mientras se ponía unos zapatos.

-¿Iras con la loca cuatro ojos? –pregunto saliendo del baño con una ceja alzada.

-Si me obligo a ir pues quiere arreglarme, y además no tenía otra opción ella tiene mi vestido- ya estaba a punto de irse.

-Qué mala eres Mika-chan-hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento se me hace tarde-

-Lose pero ni siquiera me das la despedida que merezco.-

-Bien tu ganas-rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso que lo dejo con ganas de más, pero ella fue lo suficiente mente rápida para poder apartarse de él, antes de que la tomara del brazo para volver a besarla-Adiós-corrió a la puerta y salió como rayo.

-Tsk, ¡cobarde!-grito algo molesto, ella lo besaba y lo dejaba con ganas de más ¡Oh! eso sí que no se lo perdonaría pero ya se las pagaría después, y valla que se las pagaría.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y vio la hora, ¡Mierda! Grito y corrió a quitarse la pijama y ponerse ropa normal, tenía que ir por el traje ¡Era el puto día de su boda y ni se acordaba del traje!

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió por el traje, eran las 10 y apenas estaba saliendo de ese lugar como era que se llamaba ¿Tintorería?, No, ¿o sí?, maldición esa mujer lo volvía loco, o, él era muy estúpido ya que no recordaba el nombre de ese maldito lugar.

Dieron a las 2 de la tarde y él ya estaba bañadito arregladito y nada más le faltaba, o eso creía el pues un rugido se escuchó.

-¡Mierda olvide comer!-rápidamente tomo un trozo de pan y lo devoro, se le hacía tarde, y esa ingrata ni una llamada le dio.

Llego a iglesia con 10 minutos de sobra-fruto de conducir como un loco o como si fuera prófugo de la justicia- decidió visitar a Mikasa, aunque sabía que eso supuestamente era de mala suerte, llego a la habitación Qué ese tipo llamado Armin le indico, toco la puerta suavemente y nadie contesto, se dispuso a abrir pero unas voces que provenían de dentro lo interrumpieron.

Coloco su oreja en la puerta pues la curiosidad le gano al escuchar a Mikasa hablar con un tono de vos molesto

-¡Te ama maldición!-escucho ¡¿Mikasa le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba?! ¡¿Alguien que no era el?!

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerle esto a Levi-esa voz era de Jean... ¡¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?!

-Y-yo… está bien olvida lo que dije… actuaremos como… si nada hubiese pasado… ¿sí?-sí, no había duda Mikasa se le había declarado a Jean

En ese momento escucho un ruido muy fuerte, su corazón se había roto, y la única mujer que había sido capaz de cúralo, había sido la encargada de que este muriera tan lenta y dolorosamente.

Se alejó de esa habitación, ¡maldita la hora en la que le había propuesto matrimonio a Ackerman!

¡Si hubiese sabido que todo eso pasaría JAMAS se hubiera enamorado de ella, y mucho menos la hubiese amado!

Intento inútil mente tranquilizarse, debía razonar tal vez escucho mal y todo fue un mal entendido, pero no podía equivocarse ¡incluso esos dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente!, ya sabía el que no era solo por los preparativos de su boda

Decidió esperar ya haría que se arrepintieran de haberlo engañado a él, ¡era el Sargento Levi joder!

La hora de la "Boda" ya había llegado se posiciono en su lugar para esperarla mientras pensaba en como vengarse, paseo la mirada por todos los invitados hasta que la vio, era Petra quien lo miraba con tristeza cosa que lo incomodo pues sabía lo que ella sentía por él, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una magnífica idea

La música anunciante de que la novia estaba llegando comenzó a escucharse, y la vio Mikasa se veía hermosa con ese vestido y peinado sonrió sutil mente al verla así de hermosa pero rápidamente retomo su habitual inexpresividad, ella lo había engañado y eso era imperdonable.

Sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba a su lado sonriéndole feliz mente, mientras por su mente pasaba la palabra "maldita ilusa" y correspondía a esa sonrisa la cual el creyó "increíble mente hipócrita" con una aún más hipócrita pero total mente creíble.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar mientras el sutilmente veía a los invitados

Eren tenía una mirada que obviamente le decía "si la lastimas te mato"

Armin estaba llorando al igual que Hanji

Cony y Sasha estaban quedándose dormidos por toda la palabrería que soltaba aquel sacerdote

Erwin solo ponía atención mientras sonreía feliz

Jean tenía la mirada triste y perdida en ningún lugar en especial

Y Annie y sus tres amigotes solo veían sin expresión alguna

Finalmente el sacerdote dijo las palabras mágicas

-Mikasa Ackerman, ¿aceptas a Levi como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-respondió viendo a Levi con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada que le decía un claro Te Amo.

-Levi, ¿aceptas a Mikasa Ackerman como tú esposa, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-No... No acepto-respondió Levi cortante mientras soltaba las manos de Mikasa

-L-Levi… esto no es gracioso…- los ojos de Mikasa estaban claramente cristalizados

-No es ninguna broma, imbécil-en ese momento Eren se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el

-¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?!-gritaba furioso Eren

-¡Sí que estás diciendo¡-se unía Armin

-Lo que escucharon, yo No amo a Mikasa-respondió resaltando esas palabras

-¿P-pero entonces a quien amas?-pregunto Mikasa ya llorando

-Amo a Petra-la susodicha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él y lo beso

Levi y Petra se besaban con pasión, Levi la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él, pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos y veía a Jean, este lo miraba con odio pero después miro a Mikasa ella ya parecía un mar de lágrimas, enseguida ella salió corriendo de la iglesia siendo perseguida por Eren y Armin que le gritaba que se calmara, Jean lo veía fijamente, él lo único que hizo fue separarse de Petra y alejarla un poco de ella mientras él y Jean sostenían una batalla de miradas una con arrogancia y superioridad y la otra con confusión pero que rápidamente cambio a rabia y odio, en ese momento Levi comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, que le advertía que había hecho mal pero su orgullo gano, tomo a Petra de la mano y salió junto con ella.

Tomo el auto en el que él y Mikasa se irían de luna de miel y se fue junto con Petra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Mikasa se sentía horrible Levi le había roto el corazón, jamás creyó que el fuera capaz de hacer eso, sus pulmones pedían casi a gritos oxígeno, pero no se detuvo solo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y cayo de rodillas, hace rato escuchaba los gritos de Armin y Eren pero no quería ver a nadie.

De pronto todo se puso muy oscuro y lo único que atino a hacer era cerrar sus ojos.

Pov. Eren.

Cuando Levi le dijo a Mikasa que no se quería casar con ella creí que era una broma por parte de ambos pero entonces vi a Mikasa con los ojos Cristalizados a mas no poder fue entonces que no aguante más y explote.

Me sorprendió mucho que Levi me mirara como lo hacía antes de comenzar a salir con Mikasa

-¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?!-grite furioso él no estaba jugando quise que me respondiera con un "era broma Jaeger "o algo parecido a eso pero no después todo paso muy rápido lo único que pude ver bien era que Petra se acercaba a él y se besaban enfrente de Mikasa.

Después solo vi a Mikasa salir corriendo y llorando de la iglesia así que Armin y yo la seguimos, Armin le gritaba que se calmara, la vimos caer de rodillas, creímos que al fin la alcanzaríamos, pero nos equivocamos.

-¡Mikasa!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, un auto la había arrollado, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir muy rápido de mis ojos, no quería creerlo pero había mucha sangre, además ella estaba frente a mi tirada con los ojos cerrados

-¡Eren rápido llama a una ambulancia!- Armin se acercó a ella él estaba en el mismo estado que yo llorando-¡Que rayos esperas Jaeger!-

-¡Sí!-dije saliendo del shock

Después de unos 10 minutos llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzó a abrir los ojos todo lo que veía estaba blanco trato de sentarse y noto que Eren y Armin estaban ahí con ella y que no se encontraban en su habitación sino en un hospital pero no recordaba el por qué, hasta que le vinieron los recuerdos ¡la habían atropellado!

-Eren, despierta-decía desesperada-Armin oye, Armin- de repente los dos despertaron y se dirigieron a ella

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Eren preocupado

-¿Cómo está mi bebe?-contesto desesperada-¿está bien? ¿Se lastimo? ¿No le paso nada verdad?

-¿Bebe?-preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos-¿estas embarazada?

-Con razón el doctor dijo ambos están bien y te felicito Eren –dijo Armin entendiendo todo y de paso despreocupando a Mikasa

-¿entonces de verdad estas embarazada?-pregunto Eren mientras fruncía el ceño

-Si… lamento… no haberles dicho antes... Quería decirle antes a Levi, pero… creo… c-creo que y-ya no podre-comenzó a llorar y entonces Armin la abrazo como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

-Tranquila, ya contactaremos a ese desgraciado y aremos que se haga responsable… ¿Si?- Armin estaba sorprendido ya que Mikasa aún no le había dicho a Levi

-Sí... Pero el ahora esta con Petra y..-

-Nada, Mikasa ese imbécil se hará responsable, y me vale un jodido cacahuate si no quiere porque entonces yo lo obligare.-dijo Eren molesto pero tratando de tranquilizar a Mikasa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron 3 días desde que llego a ese lugar desde entonces recibía llamadas de Mikasa, Eren o Armin incluso de sus propios amigos Erwin y Hanji, pero no las contesto.

Era ya el ultimo día y debía salir de ahí, en ningún momento quiso tocar a Petra, aun que esta le coqueteaba cosa que le daba risa ya que la única mujer que pudo y podía seducirlo lo había engañado.

-Vamos, Levi-kun-Petra de nuevo estaba intentando seducirlo

-No, Petra entiende-como siempre respondía con molestia

-Oh por favor, primero dices que me amas, me besas como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, y me niegas algo más, que te sucede, o es que aun piensas en esa zorra- jamás la había visto así, estaba seguro de que solo era una terrible actuación para parecerse a Mikasa

-Nada que te interese ahora comienza a empacar que hoy nos vamos-respondió con molestia y algo de diversión.

Ella se dispuso a hacer lo que le fue ordenado y se fue a su habitación. Cuando de repente se comenzó a escuchar el celular de él, lo contesto:

-Levi al habla-su voz era la de siempre

-Hola soy Jean, antes de que me cuelgues déjame hablar-se escuchó la voz Levi se dispuso a colgar , pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Habla rápido-dijo cortante

-Mikasa sufrió un accidente-

-Que-sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Fue dada de alta ayer en la mañana-

-y eso a mí que me importa, debe preocuparte a ti ya que es tu novia-

-No digas estupideces, ella esta…-

De repente el celular le fue arrebatado por Petra, quien lo veía con enojo.

-Que..-

-Me ordenas hacer mi maleta y tu estás perdiendo tiempo hablando con no sé quién-

-Tsk.-dijo cortante-ya terminaste tu maleta-

-Sí, es hora de irnos-

-Bien-

Salieron de su apartamento y se fueron, pero Levi no iba del todo concentrado, Jean lo había dejado con la duda y si no fuera por Petra tal vez se hubiera enterad de algo de suma importancia, pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora comenzaría una nueva vida, SOLO, dejaría a Petra pero claro tendría que explicarle todo para poder irse sin tener algún problema con alguien además era la única que no lo había traicionado, o eso creía él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Sé que no es buena esta historia pero bueno gracias si lo leyeron hasta aquí :D

Este fic. Tendr capítulos

Si tienen criticas acerca de cómo escritura se los agradeceré

Syonara…

:D


	2. El paso del tiempo

**Yami: **_jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado espero y te siga gustando este Fic. Y pues si es un imbécil, pero bueno ya tendrá tiempo de enmendar ese error :D saludos_

**Guest: **_que bien que te gusto espero sigas leyendo este Fic. Saludos_

** :**_ por Kami-sama nos llamamos igual continuare con este Fic. Y espero que estés aquí hasta el final xD saludos _

**RoyHawkeyeMustang:**_ jejeje que bueno que te gusto, y pues aquí está la continuación espero y te guste :D _

**Paloma12314:**_ en el capítulo siguiente te describiré bien como es el pequeñín, y pues ya tienes una idea de cómo está engañando Petra a Levi. Saludos _

_Sin más aquí está la continuación_

_Capítulo 2: El paso del tiempo _

Se encontraba en su nuevo apartamento, creyó que se podría mudar de ese maldito país solo y comenzar una nueva vida pero se equivocó, Petra no lo dejo ir solo cosa que en sus adentros agradecía total mente no sabía si podría seguir solo, con ella ahí todo era mejor de lo que creyó pues ella no permitió que cayera en depresión o en soledad.

Ahora Vivian en corea del sur, Petra ya tenía un trabajo muy bueno y él ni se diga, habían tantos soldados que él fue mandado a entrenar niños para competencias infantiles, y valla que era un martirio, todas esas malditas vocecillas diciendo "sagento evi" eran un maldito dolor de cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar pero bueno no todo era tan malo le pagaban bien ya que ningún soldado había sido lo suficientemente valiente para entrenar niños.

Ahora que lo pensaba no le desagradaban del todo, todos los demás niños huían de el al verlo, pero sus pequeños no, es más, ellos corrían a él para abrazarlo, y lo que tanto temió se volvió realidad, se encariño demasiado con esos niños pero no solo él, ellos se encariñaron también con él, hasta le decían que era su segundo papa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su vida era horrible los malditos mareos aguantar los asquerosos perfumes de Eren y Armin era terrible eran repugnantes no sabía cómo se atrevían a llamarlos perfumes ya habían pasado 4 meses y los mareos comenzaron junto con sus cambios de humor y su maldita hambre.

Esos desgraciados no la dejaban hacer nada ni siquiera ejercicio, parecía una vaca y a ellos les valía, ¡Ah! Pero ya se vengaría, los golpearía hasta dejarlos morados y culparía a sus hormonas, si eso haría, pero de nuevo esas malditas nauseas arruinaban sus planes, bueno, su venganza se haría de otra forma los vomitaría a todos hasta que ese asqueroso olor a perfume desapareciera.

5 AÑOS DESPUES.

-¡Kei! Apúrate que llegamos tarde-gritaba una desesperada Mikasa

-¡ya voy mami! Tío Eden no me dejaba salil de e maño-se excusaba el pequeño pelinegro

-Está bien cuando lleguemos culpare a tío eden-su diversión matutina era molestar a su pequeño, y valla que lo conseguía pues el inflaba sus cachetitos mientras cruzaba sus bracitos, arranco el carro mientras veía de reojo a su pequeño

-ya no me ademedes mami, no me guta- estiro sus bracitos y la apunto como si ella fuera un bruja y el un aldeano gritando "¡quemen a la bruja!"-¡tio amin dice que cuando cumpla 7 ya no me podrás ademedar!

-Bien, ya no arremedare más-dijo mientras cuidadosa mente le estiraba un cachetito a el pequeñín

-¡Bien!-grito victorioso- ¿ya casi llegamos?-pregunto curioso

-Nop- respondió con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese pequeño era igual a él, ambos eran muy curiosos, pero su pequeño era aún más ya que a sus 5 años es la edad de preguntar demasiadas cosas, miro de reojo a su pequeño quien se estaba quedando dormido, pensándolo bien eran iguales en todo, sus ojos iguales pero con el color un poco más fuerte, el cabello del mismo color, su forma de ser, bueno en eso no eran tan iguales, ya que él no era tan risueño como su bebe, ni tampoco tan alto, aun recordaba cuando él le mostro una foto de cuando era pequeño, era muy bajito y el tiempo tampoco le ayudo mucho pues a sus 23-edad que tenía en aquel tiempo-apenas y media 1.60 y ella a sus 19 media 1.70, dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando vio que ya habían llegado, el primer día de su pequeño en ese lugar de entrenamiento infantil para el ejército.

-Oye, Kei- movía levemente el hombro del niño-ya llegamos despierta

-mm... No quiedo tio eden mama no me dejada-decía adormilado

-¿no te dejara qué?-

-Pues buscar a papa-respondia inocente mente aun en sus sueños

-ese imbécil-decía Mikasa enojada pero lo dejo todo de lado al ver a su pequeño despertar

-Noo…-grito asustado

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada

-N-no nada mami -respondió algo nervioso pues se dio cuenta de que su mama había escuchado todo lo que dijo-Perdón, mami-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el nerviosismo

-Está bien, tienes derecho a querer conocerlo, yo también tenía curiosidad cuando pequeña sabes-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto su curiosidad había salido de nuevo

-Si, pero de eso hablaremos luego, ya llegamos-

-¡Sí!-grito emocionado ya bajo del auto con ayuda de su mama

-Bien vendré por ti a las 12:00 ¿sí?-pregunto mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de Kei

-¡Sí! Cuídate muto mami-dijo mientras corría con sus nuevos compañeritos quienes desde hace rato le llamaban para jugar

-¡No corras, te caerás!-grito algo preocupada

-¡Sí!-volteo y la despidió con un bracito alzado en forma de limpia parabrisas

-Este niño- resoplo algo enojada, ese pequeño a veces podía ser como su tío Eren, muchos se lo decían, incluso los felicitaban por tener a tan adorable y juguetón niño

Entro en su auto y se dispuso a encenderlo, reviso las calles para ver si había algún auto o no, y se fue, la calle estaba sin autos era normal pues era las 6:00 am, y casi nadie pasaba por ahí, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Jean tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y no se dio cuenta se dispuso a contestar rápido pues debía ser algo grave.

-Hola, ¿Jean?-

-Mikasa, ¡al fin contestas! ven rápido a la oficina hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto algo preocupada

-Todos están vueltos locos hay una mujer dice estar embarazada del jefe y dice que si no despide a todos los bilingües como nosotros ella armara un escándalo-

-Pero nosotros sabemos más idiomas no somos bilingües-

-Díselo a ella-

-Tsk. Bien voy para allá no tardo-

-Bien, adiós-

-Aja-

Colgó algo extrañada, y grito "¡PERO QUE MIERDA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PIDA ESO, ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDES, DE VERDAD, COMO VA A PEDIR UNA TONTERIA ASI, LA MATO SI NO ME DICE SUS MALDITAS RAZONES, POR QUE ESO DE VERDAD QUE ES MUY ESTUPIDO!"

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llego enojadísima y todo estaba en calma, se dirigió a la oficina de Jean y nada, después a la de su jefe y nada, después fue a la suya, y, SORPRESA todos estaban ahí, quería preguntar que hacían pero….

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos muy felices

-Que... Que mierda pasa-preguntó extrañada

-Señorita Ackerman usted será transferida a… -

-¡Corea del Sur!-grito emocionado Jean

-¡Que!-grito emocionada, pues siempre había querido ir ahí

-No lo repetiré más, Ackerman, ¿acepta ir o no?-pregunto fastidiado el jefe

-S-si claro que acepto-dijo nerviosa pues ese hombre daba miedo, Dot Pixis era alguien de cuidado

-Bien prepárese, en 1 semana se ira a Corea del Sur-dijo finalmente y salió no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa, esa mujer era su alumna desde la preparatoria, y verla llegar lejos le daba mucho gusto y lo llenaba de orgullo

-Sí, muchas gracias por la oportunidad siempre había querido aprender más el idioma-correspondió a la sonrisa y lo vio salir

-Felicidades, Mikasa- decía Jean con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias, todo es gracias a ti, de verdad muchas gracias-

-Yo no hice nada todo es fruto de tu empeño de aprender más todos los idiomas, la pequeña Mikasa se pondrá muy feliz-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Si espero y no llore, además si quieren me podrán visitar-correspondió al abrazo muy feliz

-Si lose pero ella pues esta, em… digamos que esta incapacitada-se sonrojo violentamente

-Oh y a entendí, goloso-dijo divertida de ver a así a su amigo, con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en mejores amigos además ella era madrina de la pequeña Mikasa

Lo único que le faltaba para ser completa mente feliz era el, pues Eren ya se había casado con Annie y Armin pues él era soltero aún pero era feliz, y bueno Jean sorprendente mente pudo vivir después de la golpiza que le dio la "guardaespaldas" de Christa y le pidió casarse con él, y si el súper el enamoramiento que tuvo hacia ella desapareció y eso la alivio un poco ahora Jean y Christa tenían una niña muy linda llamada Mikasa en obvio honor a ella.

-Oye-hablo finalmente rompiendo el abrazo

-¿Si?-contesto

-¿Por qué inventaste esa estupidez en vez de decirme algo más fácil de creer?-

-porque mientras más tonto sea lo que te diga más fácil te enojas, además fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dijo apenado causando una carcajada por parte de ella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba agotado, ese día fue la "graduación" de sus pequeños, Petra había llorado como un bebe y el, pues se escondió en un rincón a llorar, claro más calmado que Petra, pues ella parecía una fuente, ese día lo recordaría muy bien, los niños le habían regalado un trofeo al mejor soldado-maestro del mundo, era irónico, pues ese trofeo tenia forma de jirafa cuando él era un "enano", pero, le gusto ese gesto por parte de los niños.

No podía creer que ellos ya tuvieran 10, después de 5 años no pudo evitar encariñarse como una nana lo hace con el niño al que cuida, pero como dicen, todo lo bueno siempre termina o algo así, Joder ya ni se acordaba de esas cosas, de verdad esos niños pegan la ingenuidad.

Llego a su apartamento en donde Petra ya tenía la comida lista, pues ella salió de ahí antes que el, para que los niños no la vieran así de mal, parecía mapache por estar llorando tanto el rímel y el delineador se escurrieron a mas no poder, toda su cara se veía negra por el llanto.

-Levi ya está listo, ven a comer-dijo aun con mocos en la nariz

-ya voy primero me duchare-dijo entrando al baño con solo una toalla

En esos 5 años él y petra se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos pues ella se dio por vencida en intentar algo con él y eso lo alivio, pero ahora tenía que aguantar a esa mujer junto con su novio, eran tan melosos que se desesperaba demasiado, siempre tuvo curiosidad en algo, siempre que Eren, Armin Jean o incluso Mikasa le llamaban ella le quitaba el celular y lo apagaba, no se lo devolvía como en una semana y era entonces que se daba cuenta que tenía más de 50 llamadas perdidas, pero eso fue antes ya que después de 1 año ½ dejaron de llamar, supuso que Petra los había amenazado con algo o se cansaron de llamarlo.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y paso por la cocina, en donde Petra estaba comiendo y ella le chiflo como haría un albañil a una mujer hermosa, pero ella obviamente en broma causando una carcajada en él.

En 1 semana comenzaría a entrenar a otros chicos pero no sabía si lo aguantaría a como hizo con los otros, solo rogaba a dios que no le fuera tan mal, ya que cuando comenzó con los otros niños tuvo 5 quejas de parte de las mamas por hacer que se sobre esforzarán sus hijos, pero al verlo quedaban embelesadas con su atractivo, cosa que le daba gracia ya que después la mayoría de ellas iban a quejarse por tonterías y una que otra queriéndole coquetear.

Termino de cambiarse y fue a comer, Petra ya se había ido y le dejo una nota que decía:

"Oye, idiota, me fui con el idiota perdona por dejarte comer solo,

Llegare a las 10 pm para cenar, si es que estas aun sin cenar sino estaré ahí yo sola,

Cuídate y si sales asegúrate de cerrar bien.

Posdata: Te están creciendo la pompis."

No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por lo último, "idiota", pensó, esa mujer lo trataba como a un niño, ¡él era mayor que ella por 1 año!, se sentó y se dispuso a comer, mañana sería un muy largo día, tenía que preparar todo para la llegada de los nuevos integrantes del equipo Rivaille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero y les haya gustado

_Nos leemos luego _


End file.
